


More Fun That Way

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Barebacking, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rule 63 Stiles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Listen carefully, sweetheart. Are you listening?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes,” she whispers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good. Now, you see this?” He grips her jaw, tilting her head down as he withdraws his other hand to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. He’s not overly long, but he’s thick even half-hard. She whimpers an affirmative. “It’s going inside you tonight one way or another. If you don’t want to cooperate, I’m going to put it in your ass. I’ll enjoy it, too. So what’ll it be, sweetie?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleAmante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/gifts), [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> **WARNING** : THIS FIC CONTAINS NON-CON/RAPE FANTASY ROLEPLAY. IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT IS GOING TO UPSET YOU, DON'T READ IT. Aftercare scene is included for my peace of mind and that of others, but you know yourselves and your limits. 
> 
> This exists because I am embracing the fact that I am garbage and because there was much squeeing and flailing from the usual suspects (Dena, Belle) when I mentioned that this was rolling around my noggin. So, this is like. EXTRA all their faults. 
> 
> Happy Friday, everyone. *hides*

 

She wakes up feeling hands—big and hot, the skin rough—drag up the insides of her thighs. She jerks, tries to sit up, and nearly wrenches her shoulders out of joint. “What the shitting fuck?” she squawks. Her heart starts beating faster.

Peter Creeper Hale, barefoot and bare chested where he’s sitting next to her, smirks hungrily. It’s a look that would send chills up her spine even if she wasn’t currently naked and alone in her dad’s house, with her hands apparently bound to the headboard. “Your way with words is truly remarkable,” he snarks. His hands start inching up her thighs again, and she snaps them shut, squeezing for all she’s worth.

He sighs. “Ah, well. I suppose it would be rude of me to head straight for the prize without stopping to enjoy the journey.”

Stiles is opening her mouth to ask him what in the righteous hell he means by that when he slips his hands out from between her legs, and leans over her. She shrinks back against the bed as much as she can, but it’s not enough to prevent him from kissing and nipping at her chest. When he reaches her breasts, he sucks a nipple into his mouth and worries it with his teeth.

She doesn’t want that to send a bolt of arousal through her, but it does anyway. She doesn’t let out the whimper she wants to give, but she can’t help the way her breath comes faster. Peter lifts his head to quirk an eyebrow. “Now, now, sweetheart. Let me hear you. It’ll be more fun that way.”

“ _What_ will be more fun that way?” she spits. She’s not going to make this easy for him.

The look he levels at her is wry. “Don’t play dumb. Not when you and I both know we want this. That we’ve been dancing around it since the parking garage.” He holds eye contact as he mouths a line between her breasts, down her stomach. The prickle of his stubble makes her jerk. “That you are utterly wasted on the twits at your school, or worse, my nephew.” His lips skate lower, until his chin is pressing a scant half inch above some _very_ delicate body parts.

It isn’t until his hands come back, worming between her legs to easily pry them apart that she finds her voice. “Peter, please don’t do this.” She hates that her voice breaks, but she can’t help it. She’s alone and tied down at the mercy of a werewolf who has the power to do whatever he wants to her and no morals to speak of.

His smile is soft and hungry, and makes her pulse rush faster through her small, fragile body. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” He lets go of one leg to brush his fingertips against her labia before easing one inside. She flails, then, tries to push him away, _out_ , but she can’t dislodge him. She keeps thrashing until she feels the tell-tale prick of claws at her throat.

She swallows reflexively and watches Peter track the movement.

“Listen carefully, sweetheart. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

“Good. Now, you see this?” He grips her jaw, tilting her head down as he withdraws his other hand to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. He’s not overly long, but he’s thick even half-hard. She whimpers an affirmative. “It’s going inside you tonight one way or another. If you don’t want to cooperate, I’m going to put it in your ass. I’ll enjoy it, too. So what’ll it be, sweetie?”

Her breath hitches as she stares. He’s serious. She glances at his cock again, and . . . no. Just no. The most she’s ever had in her ass is a finger. There’s no way she can take that. Words are sticking in her throat, so she slowly lets her legs fall open.

“Smart girl.” He doesn’t waste any time, working a digit back inside her. “Mm, a little dry. Lube would fix that, but I think you deserve a reward for making the smart choice.”

That’s all the warning she gets before Peter’s face is buried between her thighs, tongue laving everywhere but where she’s most sensitive. It lights her up, makes her body drown in need despite how creepy and awful this is. She whimpers, the tropical heat of his mouth a sensation she can’t block out or ignore. He trails downward, the tip of his tongue nudging in alongside his finger, and she chokes on a half-strangled yelp. “That’s it, sweetie, give in to it,” he purrs, before latching onto her clit and sucking.

She’s barely finished coming when he pulls back to push a second finger inside her with a slick sound that makes her blush. “J-just do it, if y-you’re gonna,” she gasps. The way his fingers are flexing and twisting inside her, dragging her orgasm out, are making words slippery and elusive. She can think them just fine, but speaking them is another matter.

Peter tuts. She tries to buck her hips, but he presses his other hand to her stomach, pinning her flat as he keeps working his fingers. “Patience, sweetheart. I’ll fill up your cock-hungry little cunt soon enough.”

She wants to say something in response to that, but nothing seems to adequately address the . . . sheer _rudeness_. She lets out some high-pitched sound when he tries to nudge a third finger inside her. She’d be embarrassed by it, but the stretch burns—fingers are awkward, and Peter’s are thick. He slips them free, and she wonders for a moment if it’s over, but then he’s bussing kisses across her jaw.

“Easy, sweetie. Easy. You’re alright,” he murmurs, all three fingers back and dripping with slick. He pays her whimpers no heed as he pushes them inside, the burn gentled by lube but not erased.

It takes a couple tries, but eventually she spits out, “Why?”

Peter’s lips caress the skin of her ear, cheek, jaw, before he answers. When he does, it’s a deep rasp. “Because a wolf’s claim isn’t gentle, sweetness. I’m gonna wreck your pretty little cunt, but thorough preparation can ensure you enjoy it every minute of it.”

When she realizes what he means, she has to stifle the urge to curse him out. It’d be useless, and Peter’s threat is even more terrifying now. She twitches when he draws his hand away to slick himself up before starting to press inside. She feels herself stretch to let him fit, and while it’s not exactly comfortable, it doesn’t _hurt_ , either. She’s not sure how she feels about that. When she realizes what he’s done, though, her heart flutters in her chest. “Condom!”

Peter chuckles, his hips thrusting languidly. “No, sweetness. You don’t get to pretend this never happened. Don’t get to hop through the shower and wash my scent off your skin, the lube off your thighs, and make-believe you don’t belong to me.” He goes down on his elbows, forcing her legs to splay wider as he presses them chest-to-chest to whisper in her ear. “Your poor little cunt’s gonna be so sore when I’m done with you that you won’t walk normally for days. You’re gonna be swollen and tender, but all you’ll want is something back inside you, because it’ll feel _wrong_ to be so empty.”

She’s mewling now, unable to help it with the way his cock is punching into her with short little jabs as it starts to thicken. “Please, Peter. _Please_ use a condom.”

He leans back, and she cries out as his thumb finds her clit. “No. It’s better this way. You’ll smell like me for weeks, and everyone will know you’re mine. There’ll be no way to hide it.” His other hand trails across her ribs, down over her hip, and around to cup the back of her thigh as his thrusts get less forceful, but a whole lot deeper. “Don’t worry, sweetness. I’ll teach you to love the stretch of my knot, and being pumped full of my come, and the way it’ll trickle out of your fucked-out cunt after.”

She shakes as her orgasm builds, as Peter forces her cruelly wide to accommodate the swell of his cock. He slows, grinding as deep as he can while it finishes expanding. She thinks she might start crying. “It’s okay, sweetie,” he croons. “I know it’s big, and this is your first time taking it. I know it hurts.” He thumbs firmly at her clit. “Being claimed and bred is hard on a little body like yours, but it’s okay to like it.”

It’s too much, coming at her from too many angles. She comes, clenching helplessly around the knot and pulling against the rope binding her to the headboard. She closes her eyes, but she can still hear the triumph in Peter’s hissed “yes”, the same way she can feel the rhythmic pulses that are laying claim to her insides.

 

***

 

She comes out of her stupor as Peter’s untying her hands. Once they’re free, she slides them around his shoulders and draws him into a kiss. It’s a soft, sweet thing. She grumbles when he pulls back, because she’s always greedy for kisses and even more so when she’s sex-stupid, but he ignores it to probe between her legs. “How’re you feeling, love?”

She raises an eyebrow, but can’t help her satisfied smile. “You weren’t kidding about the soreness.” She hisses a little as he presses against something that feels almost _bruised_. She hadn’t even known vaginas _could_ bruise. “I can’t believe you chose now to finally knot me.”

He glances up at her, an innocent look plastered on his face. “Thought it would add to the excitement. I wasn’t wrong, now was I?” She huffs, rolling her eyes, and he smirks. “The important bit is that you seem to have come through alright, if somewhat the worse for wear. And that you got what you wanted.”

“You definitely gave me that.” She shifts uncomfortably as he removes his fingers. “But I’m thinking we’re gonna need to hold off on sex for a few days.” She’s not pleased by the thought.

Peter drops a soft kiss on her hip. “I can make you feel good in other ways, darling.”

And then he’s mouthing up the veritable _lake_ of come seeping everywhere before licking ever-so-softly over recently abused girl-flesh. She gasps, her hands tangling in his hair. “You are so, so lucky I’m on birth control, you perverted bastard.”

His laugh vibrates against where she’s open and wet and very much oversensitive, but it feels good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: This has been rolling around in my head for months now, but the topic is a touchy one and one that I was, frankly, scared to write. So if you did actually enjoy this, please leave kudos and let me know?


End file.
